1. Field
The present invention relates to a pigment composition, an inkjet recording ink, a coloring composition for color filter, and a color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as image-recording materials, materials for forming color images have been predominant and, specifically, recording materials for an ink jet system, recording materials for a thermal transfer system, recording materials for an electro-photographic system, transfer type silver halide light-sensitive materials, printing inks, and recording pens have found widespread use. Also, in photographing devices such as CCDs for photographing equipment, and in LCDs and PDPs for display, color filters are used for recording or reproducing a color image. In these color image recording materials and color filters, colorants (dyes or pigments) of three primary colors of a so-called additive color mixing process or subtractive color mixing process have been used in order to display or record full-color images. In actuality, however, there is no fast colorant having the absorption characteristics capable of realizing a preferred color reproduction region and resisting various use conditions and environmental conditions. Thus, the improvement thereof has strongly been desired.
Dyes or pigments to be used for the above-mentioned uses are required to have in common the following properties. That is, they are required to have absorption characteristics favorable in view of color reproduction and have good fastness under the conditions of the environment wherein they are used, for example, fastness against light, heat, and an oxidative gas such as ozone. In addition, in the case where the colorant is a pigment, the pigment is further required to be substantially insoluble in water or in an organic solvent, to have a good fastness to chemicals, and not to lose the preferred absorption characteristics it shows in a molecularly dispersed state even when used as particles. Although the required properties described above can be controlled by adjusting the intensity of intermolecular interaction, both of them are in a trade-off relation with each other, thus being difficult to allow them to be compatible with each other. Besides, in the case of using a pigment as the colorant, the pigment is additionally required to have a particle size and a particle shape necessary for realizing desired transparency, to have good fastness under the conditions of the environment wherein they are used, for example, fastness against light, heat, and an oxidative gas such as ozone, to have good fastness to an organic solvent and chemicals such as a sulfurous acid gas, and to be capable of being dispersed in a used medium to a level of fine particles, with the dispersed state being stable. In particular, there is a strong demand for a pigment which has a good yellow hue and is fast to light, moist heat, and active gases in the environment, particularly for a pigment having high tinctorial strength and is fast against light.
For example, JP-A-2008-202021 discloses a pigment composition containing an organic pigment and an azo pigment derivative having a β-naphthol group, which is described as being superior in dispersibility, dispersion stability, transparency, and sharpness.
JP-A-2008-208366 discloses a pigment composition containing an organic pigment and a condensed azo pigment derivative, which is described as being excellent in fluidity and stability (resistance to pigment flocculation).
WO 10/008,081 discloses a pigment composition containing a nitrogen-containing heterocyclic azo pigment, which is described as being superior in color characteristics, durability, liquid ink stability, and dispersion stability.